


Regime

by Marianne_Cross



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bloodplay, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Minor Character Death, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Romance, Spider Gon, Spider Killua, Spider!AU, Tattoo Kink, Tattoos, phantom troupe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/pseuds/Marianne_Cross
Summary: Город шумно дребезжал внизу, едва различимый за грязным стеклом, и духота облипала собой, заставляя сдирать одежду. А стоило Киллуа снять хотя бы майку, как Гон воспринимал это приглашением к действиям.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shailo/gifts).



> Постканон, кинк (бладплей), ER, неграфичное упоминание смерти множества персонажей, AU, главные герои примкнули к Геней Редану, неграфичные намеки на дарк! Киллуа и Гона, ООС по желанию.
> 
> Regime (итальянский) - младший солдат в мафиозной организации, младший член "семьи". Regime (английский) - режим, строй, власть.

Они сняли квартиру в старом доме, на самом верху, и после этого время замерло, потекло вяло, тягуче. И хотя его ход в любую секунду снова мог стать лихорадочным и стремительным, ожидание новостей было томительно-скучным.

Вот уже три дня Гон сам готовил ему на маленькой электрической плитке, и, хотя пропускал советы Киллуа мимо ушей, делая все по-своему, получалось вкусно. Особенно, если кормить друг друга из рук.  
Киллуа слышал, что секс после еды всегда хуже обычного, но Гон доказывал обратное, сразу утягивая в постель.

По его поведению было не сказать, что каждый день жизни мог стать для них сейчас последним.

Гон словно решил наслаждаться каждой секундой, так, чтобы прочувствовать ее как можно дольше, и заставлял Киллуа следовать за собой.

Когда они трахались, Гон всегда выдерживал такой по-настоящему успокаивающий, медленный темп, что Киллуа извивался и выл, не в силах терпеть сладко-медленной пытки, изматывающей, угрожающей оставить неудовлетворенным.

А потом Киллуа понравилась эта неспешность, он словно провалился в атмосферу квартиры, расслабился.

Тут пахло старым лаком и известью, птицы подобно сухой бумаге шелестели на чердаке, коты шуршали по крышам.

Город шумно дребезжал внизу, едва различимый за грязным стеклом, и духота облипала собой, заставляя сдирать одежду. А стоило Киллуа снять хотя бы майку, как Гон воспринимал это приглашением к действиям.

Духота всевластно распоряжалась ими, деля время то на секс, то на примитивный, тесный душ с теплой водой, крепко пахнущей ржавчиной. Ее крупные коричневые осколки иногда застревали в волосах, и Киллуа казалось, что от такого мытья под рыжеватой водой его кожа станет такой же смуглой, как у Гона. Интересно, тому бы понравилось изменение? Ведь он даже татуировку не дал сделать! Можно было бы даже задать этот вопрос, но лень было разговаривать.

Киллуа потянулся, выгибая руки и ноги так, что изношенный пружинный матрас жалобно скрипнул под его весом, а потом повернулся на бок, чтобы смотреть не на трещины в потолке или грязный полотняный плафон, а на Гона. Тот щепетильно, как нечто хрупкое, разбирал снайперскую винтовку, и от напряжения его мышцы на плечах собирались тугими узлами.

Киллуа не смог любоваться его движениями спокойно. Уже через минуту сглотнул вязкую из-за перегрева слюну, ощущая напряжение в теле. Оно медленно спускалось к низу живота, нарастало, обращаясь в возбуждение. Киллуа присел и медленно потянул подол длинной майки к лицу, утер пот, напрягая пресс, — при движениях стало ясно, насколько болезненно отвердел член.

Киллуа промокнул лицо несколько раз и дернул майку через голову, а когда снял ее, к своей досаде заметил, что Гон повернулся спиной и не заметил его недавних действий.

А ведь тот мог бы уже завестись и сейчас хотя бы взять в рот.

Киллуа закусил губу и скинул с кровати ноги.

В этот момент тишину пронзила телефонная трель. Гон поднялся ответить, и Киллуа, сощурив глаза, рассмотрел крупные капли пота, ползущие по черному пауку, крепко и правильно обнимающего его спину.

— Нобунага, рад слышать. Запоминаю время, — проговорил Гон. Спокойно и с теплотой. Затем повторил его вслух для Киллуа вместе с завтрашней датой.

Наконец-то закончено их ожидание! Совсем скоро начнется действо, ради которого они и поселились тут. Завтра у них один из самых важных дней в жизни.

Визит на заседание глав мировых держав. И это правильно, что они с Гоном пойдут туда, как члены Редана. Пусть Гон так и не вернул себе способность использовать нэн, он будет прикрывать Киллуа в качестве снайпера.

Там, внизу, ниже котов и ночных горшков, ржавеющих на растресканном шифере, узкая улочка — путь, по которому они уберутся, когда прикончат в числе остальных пауков Совет Пяти.  
Теперь, когда экспедиция на Темный континент была признана погибшей, и не было больше ни Джина, ни Леорио, ни Курапики, ни самых сильных из хантеров, многое изменилось.

И, оказалось, что их мир теперь поделен и продан, как было с Гаруто после изгнания оттуда химер.  
Весь мир и люди — тоже. Плевать бы на мир, если бы они сами в нем не жили, если бы Гону не захотелось вдруг бороться за правду. За мир, лучший мир, в котором не будет мафии, и рабства, и безграничной власти денег, и коварства, заставляющего не вовремя умирать самых лучших, самых любимых.

Из-за правительственных интриг Гон лишился отца и друзей, как и сам Киллуа — друзей. Когда грусть потери отхлынула, они попытались не мстить, нет. Найти справедливость.

А справедлив в своих мировоззрениях, с этим и сам Киллуа был согласен, был один только Куроро. Тот мог сколько угодно враждовать с Курапикой, но они с Гоном — другое дело. К тому же — революция, особенно мировая — довольно интересная штука.

И тогда Совет Пяти обвинил в этом Какин, обрушился на нее всеми возможностями, в том числе и через Ассоциацию хантеров.

От Какина ничего не осталось, как когда-то от Гаруто, и тогда Нобунага снова связался с ними и повторил свое приглашение. Тем более, Каллуто давно уже был членом организации.  
Они решились.

Поэтому сейчас, когда Гон продолжал обсуждать подробности, паук жил на его спине, дышал, когда Гон делал вдох, играл движениями на коже. Пот пополз и по голой спине Киллуа. Его обильные капли ощутимо скатывались к пояснице.

— Я слышу, что ты возбудился. По дыханию и за запаху. Думал обо мне, да? — проговорил Гон, как только повесил трубку. Киллуа снова сглотнул, ощущая смущение. Откровенность Гона иногда почти сводила с ума. — Я вот думал о тебе. Уже соскучился.

Гон быстро приблизился, нагнулся и поцеловал его, одной рукой обнимая за шею, второй тиская член сквозь ткань. Теперь поцелуй Гона был жадным — язык напирал на заднюю стенку горла, Киллуа разомлел от него, позволил себе потяжелеть. Он начал проседать, увлекая Гона за собой, обнял его раздвинутыми ногами, сдавил — крепко-крепко, словно внезапно ему пришлось на ум поломать Гона или покалечить.

На это тот лишь выпустил его рот и по-звериному жадно поцеловал в шею, больно смыкая зубы, тоже совсем не шутя.

В месте укуса кровь безумно пульсировала под кожей, в том же ритме, как подергивался член в трусах, с той же периодичностью, с которой Гон двигал бедрами.

Он горячечно дышал, и его дыхание, казалось, оставит сейчас ожоги на коже. Киллуа извивался под Гоном, зло царапал паука на его спине, словно решил содрать того с кожи.

Гон зализал укус и теперь влажно прихватывал губами то ключицы, то шею, то подбородок, то рот. Его язык был уверенным и немного шершавым, обжигающим, словно способным втереть в кожу соль от пота.

Киллуа царапал паука все агрессивнее, ощущая, что вот-вот кончит.

Ему мучительно хотелось ощутить крупный член Гона в себе, а не через два слоя ткани.  
А тот и не думал остановиться, пока его тело не свело судорожное напряжение. Когда же оно замерло, Гон медленно звучно застонал.

Киллуа вздрогнул под ним, отдаваясь череде приятных судорог, а потом растворился в оргазме.  
Гон перевел дух и легко скатился с него, погладил по взлохмаченным волосам, заглянул в лицо.

— Если хочешь, — произнес он немного хриплым голосом, — мы выйдем из банды. Уедем и завтра до заварушки.

Киллуа протянул руку для ответной ласки. Под ногтями его была кровь, она же алела на бледных пальцах.  
Он тронул Гона за щеку, думая, что не готов к тому, что хоть каплю ее прольет кто-то другой, кроме него, а ведь без нэн Гон почти что беззащитен.

Крови на указательном пальце хватило, чтобы нарисовать на его скуле половину сердечка. Ничего, на Гоне все быстро подживает. И он вовсе не кажется слабым, напротив.  
Все тело до сих пор полыхает после его безжалостного напора, а ведь это даже не было полноценным сексом.  
Где-то на улице резко засмеялся ребенок, судьбу которого завтра решат задаваки из Совета. Заранее принадлежащий кому-то вместе с потрохами ребенок.

Разве Киллуа мог позволить, чтобы кто-то делил между собой его Гона? Да ни в жизни!

И сам если и будет принадлежать — то только ему. Киллуа привстал и развернул Гона. Он, такой сильный, повиновался поспешно, даже мягко.

Паук был не так уж исцарапан — пара ног только казались перебитыми или даже перерезанными. Это сразу наводило на мысль о своеобразном гадании, но, если следовать логике — среди номеров, что могли символизировать пострадавшие ноги, их с Гоном не было. Хотя, смотря откуда считать…

Киллуа подтянулся, поджал ноги к неуютно мокрым трусам, изогнулся и лизнул паука. Он был солоноватым от пота и крови. И Киллуа было такое по вкусу.

Он несколько раз очертил самым кончиком языка каждую ранку, а потом поднялся во весь рост, вынуждая кровать качаться, и медленно снял ненужные больше трусы.

Такого Гон пропустить не мог, он вернулся в исходную позу, и теперь ласкал Киллуа глазами, глядя на него снизу вверх, а значит — на все самое основное. Член Киллуа был готов к продолжению и стоял так, что почти подобрался к животу. Под взглядом Гона крупная капля упала с головки ему же на ладонь.

Гон слизнул ее с руки — вязкую, почти как яичный белок, тянущуюся за языком.

Запах свежего семени смешался со ставшими уже привычными запахами квартирки. Киллуа отвлекся, затягиваясь их смесью, и тогда Гон, видимо, не в силах больше терпеть, ухватил его за ноги и повалил на спину.

Поспешно приспуcтил белье и снова ухватил Киллуа за щиколотки, дернул их в разные стороны. Киллуа помог ему, сам раскрываясь до предела, но, когда Гон накрыл его собой, вспомнил, что не дал ответа.

И тут он еще вспомнил, что этот раз может быть их последним разом. На долю секунды в груди что-то сжалось, но тут же распустилось до исходного состояния, и горячечный жар заполнил все его потроха, казалось, что кровь сейчас закипит. Смазка частыми каплями потекла на живот, член задергался прямо у кожи балансирующего на руках Гона.

— Помни только, что ты не имеешь права сдохнуть, если я сам однажды не захочу тебя убить, — выдавил он, вскидывая таз. Затем опустил его вниз, чтобы потереться задницей о член Гона, который тот все никак не догадывался втиснуть внутрь, дурак. Не замечая, что Гон смотрел ему в лицо, замерев.

Когда утраченный самоконтроль вернулся к Киллуа, Гон произнес:

— Я знал, что опасность заведет тебя еще больше, — и стало ясно, что он сдерживает темперамент, чтобы только не отказывать себе в удовольствии видеть Киллуа перевозбужденным. Иначе бы уже давно оттрахал его по полной.

Взгляд Гона был спокойным и светлым, без признаков помешательства или ярости. Гон ободряюще улыбался, как улыбается человек, получающий, что хотел. И Киллуа понял — он делает то, что делает не ради Джина, Курапики, Леорио, ни ради мести или даже других людей.

А ради них самих. Ищет острых ощущений, которые позволят жить полно, интересно, ярко.

Гон никому не подчиняется, кроме… разве что Киллуа.

— А тебя она что, монахом делает? — поддел Киллуа, на что Гон так самодовольно усмехнулся, словно заранее гарантируя лучший секс в жизни.

И Гон не подвел.

Наутро, когда Киллуа уходил, он долго целовал уже сжимающего одной рукой винтовку Гона. А потом обвел взглядом комнату, бывшую для них пристанищем последние несколько дней.  
Прошлой ночью они разломами и кровать, и старинный диванчик в углу, оба предмета меблировки превратились в груду мусора.

— Мы вместе заплатим за ущерб хозяйке, той милейшей старушке, — сказал Киллуа, ласково трогая Гона за руку.

— Обязательно, — ответил тот, и обвил пальцы Киллуа своими, скрепляя обещание крепким рукопожатием.


End file.
